


surrender at the start of the game

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Shiro turns towards Keith, misery on his face. “I panicked and told him I already had a boyfriend.”Keith stares at him for a moment before snorting, laughter threatening to escape.“Keith,” Shiro whines. “This isn’t funny. He’s going to expect me to bring my boyfriend to the party now. My very much non-existent boyfriend.”He raises his eyebrows. “You panicked so hard about being asked out that you invented a boyfriend, Shiro. It’s a little funny.”Keith volunteers to be Shiro's fake boyfriend at his office party. It's just one night of living the dream of dating his best friend. Surely he can keep the fact that he's been in love with Shiro for years under wraps for one evening.





	surrender at the start of the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



> For the lovely Kika who requested this on tumblr. It was supposed to be a quick three-sentence fic. Instead it is 7.7k of pining boys. Hope you enjoy darling!

Shiro wanders back into the room staring down at his phone with a shellshocked look on his face.

“Everything okay?” Keith asks, finger hovering over play button on the remote.

Shiro collapses onto the couch and buries his face in his hands with a moan.

“Going to take that as a no,” Keith mutters. He nudges Shiro. “What happened? Bad news?”

“Not exactly,” he hedges, “but I may have backed myself into a corner.”

“Oh?”

“You know that party my company always throws around this time?” He peeks out from behind his hands at Keith, looking embarrassed.

“The one you always dress up for and complain about?”

“Yeah.”

“What about it?”

Shiro groans again.

“Shiro, what happened?”

Shiro takes a deep breath and flops back against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “This guy from the office that I’ve had lunch with a few times and worked on a project with last month just called and asked if I wanted to be his date.”

Keith’s heart trips over itself before freezing. The hardest part about being Shiro’s best friend while also being undeniably in love with him is listening to him talk about his romantic endeavors. “Did you say yes?” He’s proud of how even his voice is.

“No.” Shiro turns towards Keith, misery on his face. “I panicked and told him I already had a boyfriend.”

Keith stares at him for a moment before snorting, laughter threatening to escape.

“Keith,” Shiro whines. “This isn’t funny. He’s going to expect me to bring my boyfriend to the party now. My very much _non-existent_ boyfriend.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You panicked so hard about being asked out that you invented a boyfriend, Shiro. It’s a little funny.”

Shiro huffs.

“You’d be laughing if this was happening to me,” Keith points out.

Shiro can’t deny it, just makes a face. “Maybe I can just pretend to be sick and skip the party.”

“You say that every year and you haven’t missed it yet.”

“I haven’t ever had to try and find a date on three days notice before.”

“You could take me,” Keith says before he actually thinks about. The words hit both of them like a bucket of cold water and Keith rushes to elaborate. “I mean, a fake boyfriend is your best option here, right? I’m free that night and I’m pretty sure I have a suit that’s decent enough for your work party.”

“You’d do that?” Shiro asks, stunned. “You hate fancy parties.”

“As long as I can make fun of people to you, I’d be fine,” Keith says. “Or you could get Lance or Matt to try and play along.”

Shiro shudders. “I think I’ve created enough drama in this situation without adding either of their antics to this.”

“You could always call work guy back and agree to be his date.”

The suggestion takes something from Keith but he makes it regardless. Shiro might have legitimately panicked and turned down someone he’s actually interested in. He is enough of a romantic disaster for Keith to believe it possible.

“Ugh, no. He’s nice, but...” Shiro pauses, glances sidewise at Keith, “he’s not someone I want to date.”

“So, want to see how many coworkers of yours I can insult in one night without them noticing?”

Shiro snorts. “Please try to refrain from insulting too many people. I will cut you off from the free alcohol if I need to.”

Keith kicks Shiro in the knee. “Your work parties have free alcohol and you’ve never taken me _before_? Come on, Shiro!”

He laughs. “Who says I’m taking you this time?”

Keith raises his eyebrows, ignoring the pounding of his heart. “You got a better offer, Shirogane? Or do you want to suck it up and show up dateless when whats-his-name expects to see you on someone’s arm?”

“Excuse you, I’m taller and the actual invited party and you’ll be on my arm,” Shiro shoots back. A lazy grin spreads over his face. “You can come be my arm candy.”

“I’m rescinding my offer, effective immediately.”

“Keeith.”

“Nope, ask Matt,” Keith says, fighting back a smile.

“Not a chance. Come on, Keith. Please?” Shiro turns his puppy dog eyes on him.

“Please what?” He points the remote at the TV. “Ready for me to start the movie back up?” It’s so hard to resist those big grey eyes when they go all pleading like this but Keith is determined.

“Asshole.” Shiro shifts so he can punch Keith halfheartedly in the shoulder.

Keith smirks, one eyebrow up. “Not gonna deny that one.”

“Come to my work party with me. Be my fake boyfriend. Please?” He cranks up the dial on the puppy dog eyes to eleven. “Save me from my own self-made disaster?”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith agrees. He hits play and lets the overloud explosions of a really bad action movie distract him from the panic crawling up his throat.

What the _fuck_ did he just get himself into? Self-made disasters indeed.

\---------------

Keith tugs at his cuffs for what has to be the twentieth time as he waits for the text telling him that Shiro is here to pick him up. He feels constricted in his suit but Lance assured him it fits well after he’d finished laughing about the whole situation and he grudgingly trusts Lance’s fashion sense.

He adjusts his deep red tie again and startles when a booming knock echoes through his apartment. Keith takes a deep breath and opens the door, knowing that it has to be Shiro, coming up to get him instead of just texting him to come down.

Shiro looks resplendent in a grey-silver suit with a black shirt underneath and a tie that matches the suit. Keith sucks in a breath. He’s not going to survive the night, not when Shiro looks so good and Keith has permission to be more affectionate than normal.

“You look good,” Keith says after a charged moment of silence. The fact that he doesn’t sound breathless is due to years of finding Shiro gorgeous and hiding that he notices.

Shiro drags his eyes up from where he was taking in Keith’s suit - simple black, with a white shirt and red tie - and his cheeks are pink. “Y-you do too. Been awhile since I’ve seen you in a suit.”

Keith smirks. “Do I pass inspection?”

Shiro sweeps his eyes over him again and then reaches out to adjust his pocket square minutely. “Now you do.”

“There wasn’t even anything wrong,” he protests, rolling his eyes.

“Can’t prove it now,” Shiro says with a grin. “Come on, I don’t want to be more than fashionably late.”

Keith stepped out into the hallway and quickly locked the door to his apartment, slipping the key back in his inside pocket. “Shiro, you’ve literally never been late to anything in your life.”

“That’s not true. If I recall, you’ve made me late to multiple things.”

“Maybe I should go do some more primping, keep my reputation for making us late intact.”

Shiro latches onto his arm and continues to pull him along. “Nope. No need for any more primping, you look great.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, fake boyfriend.” Keith flutters his eyelashes dramatically, pulling a laugh from Shiro.

“You’re going to be impossible tonight.”

“Better than Lance or Matt, though.”

“Please don’t mention them at any point tonight, I don’t want to accidentally summon their energy.”

Keith just scoffs as he slides into the passenger seat of Shiro’s car.

“So,” Keith says when they’ve been on the road for five minutes, “what exactly is the plan?”

“We spend an evening hanging out and drinking free booze and, um, touching more than usual?” Shiro offers. He has a deathgrip on the steering wheel. “Really, the only person who needs to be convinced is Curtis.”

“That his name?”

“I have told you this already,” Shiro says, shooting a quick smile his way before focusing back on the road.

“Forgot. So, low-key fake boyfriends drinking free booze and generally making nice.” He presses his palms into his knees and takes a deep breath as quietly as possible. “Easy enough.”

Shiro hums in response and they’re both quiet for the last few minutes of the drive. He pulls into the hotel parking garage and quickly finds a spot. He turns the key in the ignition, cutting the engine, and lets out a long breath.

“You okay?” Keith asks. “If you don’t want to do this…”

“I’m fine,” Shiro reassures with a tight smile. “Just psyching myself up for dealing with people all evening.”

“At least it’s people you know.”

“You’re right.” He takes one more deep breath and opens the car door. “Let’s go do this.”

Keith smooths out his suit once he’s out of the car and follows Shiro towards the front of the hotel, hoping his nerves aren’t showing on his face.

When they reach the front doors, Shiro offers his arm with a cheeky grin. Keith rolls his eyes and tucks his hand in the curve of his elbow.

“This is ridiculous,” Keith tells him. “No one actually does this.”

“We do,” Shiro shoots back, taking a right in the oversized lobby.

“Because you’re ridiculous.” Keith can hear the low din of a party in progress getting closer and vaguely wonders if they are indeed fashionably late.

They step into the ballroom and Keith sucks in a breath at all the people. He tightens his grip on Shiro’s arm. “Why the hell do you work for such a big company?” He hisses.

“I ask myself that frequently,” Shiro whispers back. “There’s going to be even more people later. You going to be okay? It’s not too late to back out.”

“I didn’t put on a suit just to chicken out before taking advantage of the free alcohol.”

“Well, let’s go find someone with the cheap champagne then. I promise it’s the best option and also the most plentiful.”

“Lead the way.”

Shiro shifted their arms until his palm was pressed against Keith’s. He entwines the metal fingers of his prosthetic with Keith’s and pulled him forward into the crowd, completely unaware of the way Keith’s heart was pounding.

Shiro drops his hand as soon as they make it to the table off to the side full of champagne flutes. Keith grabs a glass and drinks half of it in one go. The bubbles sliding down his throat distract him from the bubbling nerves in his stomach.

Fingers wrap around his wrist. “Slow down, we have all night,” Shiro says quietly.

Keith arches an eyebrow. “If you want me to be nice to this many people I need to get alcohol in my system right now. Plus it’s free. You know free alcohol is meant to be abused.”

Shiro sips from his own glass. “That’s true.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith says, offering a soft smile, “I’ll slow down after this. I do have a decent tolerance, unlike _some_ people I know.”

Shiro scoffs. “Rude.”

“Three glasses of cheap champagne and you’d be almost fully drunk,” Keith reminds him. It’s endearing that Shiro can’t handle his liquor. He loves when Shiro lets go a little and gets tipsy and affectionate. He doesn’t know if that’s in the cards tonight but he hopes.

“Guess you’ll have to keep an eye on me tonight,” Shiro says, bumping a hip into Keith.

Keith smirks for half a second before arranging his face into the best facsimile of innocence he can muster. “I’ll be keeping both eyes on you all night, _dear_.” He bats his lashes for maximum effect before knocking back the rest of his champagne.

Shiro chokes. “You’re going to kill me.”

Keith sets the empty champagne flute down and pats Shiro’s arm before snagging a new one. “You’ll survive.”

Keith doesn’t quite catch what Shiro mutters under his breath before taking a large swig of champagne.

“Come on,” Shiro says, audible this time, “I have to go mingle before people start getting drunk.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to mingle after people get drunk?” Keith asks.

Shiro’s hand settles in the small of Keith’s back and he barely hears Shiro’s response that he wants people to remember that he was here and successfully mingling.

Keith takes a deep breath then a bracing sip of champagne as Shiro stops in front of a man in an impeccably cut dark suit and a military bearing.

“Shiro,” the man says, his expression softening slightly.

“Iverson,” Shiro says in the same tone, barely containing a smile. “You on your own tonight?”

“Just until I get home,” Iverson answers, eyebrows inching up. “You’re not, for once.”

Keith offers his hand. “Keith. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Shiro’s told me a lot about you.”

It’s not even a lie. He’s kind of proud of himself. Maybe he’ll actually be decent at mingling as long as he’s with Shiro.

Iverson shakes his hand and his gaze shoots back to Shiro, obviously taking in the fact that Shiro’s hand is still on Keith’s back. “So, this is the one you tried to get me to recruit.”

Keith whips his head around. “You what?”

Shiro’s laugh is nervous. “It was back when we were working for Garrison Industries and you hadn’t gotten Voltron off the ground yet. We needed people with your talents.”

“He was worried about you,” Iverson cuts in gruffly. “If we’d _actually_ needed another pilot or mechanic I would’ve made an offer. Your group got Voltron up and running before Shiro wore me down.”

Keith isn’t sure what his heart is doing but it feels warm, full. “You never told me that,” he says, voice threatening to waver.

Shiro leans over and presses a barely-there kiss into his hair. “I just wanted to help, but it turned out you didn’t need it. You guys got Voltron in business and then you started working with the Blades too. Didn’t need me at all.”

 _I always need you_. The words stick in Keith’s throat and he wishes there was enough champagne fizzing in his bloodstream to make them come out of his mouth. “I like knowing that you’re trying to help, though,” he says finally.

“If he thought he could pull you away, he would’ve started a campaign to bring you onboard here at Atlas by now,” Iverson cuts in. His smile is a cutting thing but feels genuine. “I would back him. I’ve seen your work, seen recordings of your sims and flights. You’re the only pilot I’ve seen who can give Shirogane here a run for his money.”

“We have different specialties,” Keith says, fighting down a flush from the praise. He takes another drink of his champagne.

“And I barely know my way around an engine, definitely can’t fix them like you can.”

“Shiro…” He swallows hard. His heart is racing and if he doesn’t get himself under control he’s going to ruin years of keeping his feelings under wraps by doing something idiotic like kissing Shiro for being so damn nice. “I’m going, um, I’m going to go grab another glass of champagne. I’ll be right back.”

He slips away before Shiro can say anything and heads towards the drinks table they’d been at earlier. The small of his back feels cold without the warm weight of Shiro’s hand pressing into it.

Keith takes a deep breath. He can do this. It was his idea and he is going to get Shiro through this night and show whats-his-name that Shiro definitely has a boyfriend. He drains his champagne flute and trades it for a full one before turning back around.

He sees Iverson clap Shiro on the shoulder with an indecipherable look on his face before walking away to talk to someone else. When Shiro turns to find Keith, there’s a vaguely guilty look on his face. It clears as soon as he catches Keith’s eye, displaced in favor of a blinding smile.

Keith wends his way back through the crowd, drawn in by Shiro’s gravity, as always. He taps his champagne flute against the one in Shiro’s hand when he gets back.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asks quietly, leaning closer. “You ran off.”

“Fine,” Keith assures. “Just got a little overwhelmed, I think.”

Shiro searches his face for traces of a lie and nods when he doesn’t find it. His lips tug up into a fond smile. “Alright, you ready to keep mingling?”

“If we must,” Keith sighs. He hopes that Shiro doesn’t realize that Keith’s inability to lie extends to an inability to fake non-platonic affection for someone.

“We must.” He leans down and Keith shivers as warm breath skitters over the shell of his ear at the same time a hand comes to rest on his lower back again. “I promise the party gets more fun later.”

Keith is still a little stunned when Shiro spots the next person he needs to talk to and leads him in that direction. He’s quiet through the next couple of conversations, mostly just participating in introductions and any direct questions.

“Are you feeling that champagne already? You’re quiet,” Shiro says as they walk away from a woman whose name Keith’s already forgotten. He’s pretty sure she is a project manager Shiro works with occasionally.

“Barely feeling the champagne,” Keith scoffs. “This is only my third glass.”

Shiro holds his up. “This is my first.” It still has a couple sips left in it.

Keith wrinkles his nose. “That has to be warm by now.”

“Avoiding the real question,” Shiro says. He rests his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you’re not having fun or are uncomfortable, we can go.”

“I’m not letting you bail on your party, Shiro,” Keith says, pulling up a smile. “And I’m not going anywhere either. I was just working on being your arm candy, as requested.”

Shiro laughs, squeezing his shoulder. “Asshole.” It comes out fond and soft, lacking in sharp edges and Keith doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Do you require your arm candy to make conversation?” Keith asks instead of dwelling. He can banter with Shiro. This is normal. Easy.

“I do think I’d prefer it,” Shiro replies.

“Mmm, might make the price go up.” Keith sways closer, teasing smile curling his mouth.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t realize I was paying for your services.”

“I’m not cheap,” Keith says with a wink. “But I do accept cheap champagne as payment.”

The smile that blooms on Shiro’s face is a thing of beauty and more intoxicating than the alcohol they’re discussing. “Hmm, I think I can manage to dig some of that up for you.”

“Generous of you.”

Shiro opens his mouth to respond, mischief twinkling in his eyes but snaps it closed when he hears someone call out to him.

“Hey Cap! Shiro! Didn’t know if you were going to make an appearance,” a woman with glasses and her hair pulled up into a high ponytail bounces up to them, a grin on her face. A blonde woman in a suit follow behind her at a more sedate pace.

Shiro sighs and turns to face her. He shifts his champagne glass to his right hand and sets his left against the small of Keith’s back again. “I told you yesterday that I’d be here, Nadia. I’m here every year.”

“Yeah, but I hadn’t seen you yet. You’re tall enough to be noticeable, especially with that hair.”

Shiro raises the hand with his glass halfway to his hair. His white forelock, usually hanging over his forehead in an artless flop that Keith knows Shiro spends a solid fifteen minutes on every morning, is slicked back tonight. His undercut is freshly touched up and Keith wants nothing more than to run his fingers through the buzzed hair. He’s aware Shiro cops a lot of shit for his two-tone hair and haircut but he loves it and thinks it looks especially sharp with tonight’s formalwear choice.

“My hair?” Shiro asks, brows furrowing.

“It looks great, Shiro,” Keith assures, brushing his fingers against Shiro’s waist.

Nadia grins. “I think you’re biased.”

Keith just raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Nadia, this is Keith. Keith, Nadia.” He flashes a smile at the other woman next to Nadia. “And this is Leif.”

“Oh, the famous Keith,” Nadia cuts in with a knowing smile. “Thought it had to be you. We were wondering if Shiro was ever going to bring you to one of these things. Some of us were starting to think you were a myth instead of a real boyfriend.”

Keith stiffens, the comment hitting a little too close to home when he is, in fact, a fake boyfriend tonight.

“You are the only one who thought that,” Leif says. “Keith is included in approximately 78.4% of Shiro’s personal anecdotes. It would be too much effort to invent someone for such a large percentage of stories.” She turns a sharp, assessing look on Keith. “You are shorter than I imagined but it is a pleasure to meet you, Keith.”

“Thanks,” Keith says, hoping it doesn’t come out as a question. “You too.” He looks up at Shiro, taking in the faint blush creeping over his cheeks. “You talk about me that much?”

“I guess? I didn’t realize.”

“He does,” Nadia confirms. “It’s cute. I honestly thought the two of you were married from the way he talked until I realized that he didn’t wear a ring.”

“That’s...um,” Shiro stumbles over his words.

“Sorry, captain, didn’t mean to make you blush,” Nadia says with a wink. “I’ll leave you two to schmooze with the others. We’ll catch up with later when people start loosening up a bit. Come on, Ina. James has that look on his face and needs a rescue.”

The two of them slip away and Keith turns to look at Shiro. “Captain?”

“I’m team lead and she decided calling me captain was fun,” he says with a shrug. “It’s harmless enough.”

“Okay, _Captain_ ,” Keith drawls. Shiro’s cheeks flush and he gulps down the last of his champagne.

“So,” Keith continues, swallowing a laugh, “you seem to mention me to your team a lot.” Keith isn’t going to pretend that it doesn’t make him feel warm. He likes knowing that he’s an important enough part of Shiro’s life to be mentioned.

Shiro rubs at the back of his neck. The tips of his ears are pink and Keith is entirely charmed. “I mean, yeah, I guess I do. Don’t I get a mention in your stories at work?”

“Yeah, but I work with people who already know you. They won’t call me on it,” he says, confident.

“Mmm, we’ll have to test that theory. I bet Hunk or Pidge would be a reliable source. Your Blades team will be harder to crack. I’m still not sure they like me.”

“Nope, not doing that,” Keith says. Regris and Volok would be all too willing to tell Shiro about the many times Keith has spent afternoons telling stories about Shiro. They’d probably find joy in telling him about the time the team got drunk and Keith waxed poetic about Shiro’s kindness and also his biceps. Hunk and Pidge wouldn’t be much better. Lance would try to play wingman somehow.

Allura would _definitely_ tell Shiro everything if Shiro asks directly.

Keith decides he needs friends who won’t meddle in his non-existent love life.

“Come on, fair’s fair,” Shiro wheedles. He reaches out and tangles his fingers with Keith’s like it’s nothing.

Sparks flow up his arm from every point of contact. Keith hopes that more champagne will dull this sensation so he can make it through tonight without exposing the fact that he’s not faking anything.

“Nuh-uh,” Keith insists. He furrows his brows. “And what makes you think the Blades don’t like you?” He can’t come up with what could’ve given Shiro that impression. His team likes Shiro a lot. They invited him to a team hangout when usually those are strictly for team members only.

Shiro shrugs. “They just seem stoic? I don’t think any one of them has ever talked to me about anything other than you and your work?”

Keith cheeks go hot. His team is dead to him. They have been trying to meddle without telling him.

“Keith?”

“They like you, Shiro. I promise. They’re just…” _dead men walking_ “straightforward. Decided you were a good person and therefore a friend and skipped the whole making friends part of the process.”

Shiro laughs. “Kinda like you, then.”

Keith uses their joined hands to jab Shiro in the ribs. “You realized we were friends eventually, didn’t you?”

“After agonizing weeks where I thought I was having to _convince_ you to be my friend. I was trying so hard, Keith.” Shiro is pouting and Keith wants to kiss the look off his face.

He pats his free hand against Shiro’s chest instead, smiling slightly. “It was cute.”

His cheeks flare pink again and it looks like he’s trying to wrap his mouth around the word ‘cute.’

“Come on, I want more champagne,” Keith declares. He tugs Shiro towards one of the waiters now circulating with trays full of champagne flutes.

“Well, that is apparently how I’m paying you tonight,” Shiro says with a laugh.

“You need some more, too,” Keith says as he sets his empty on the tray and grabs a fresh one. He waits for Shiro to make the transaction too and then clinks his glass against Shiro’s. “To tonight,” he says.

 _To making the most of this_ , he doesn’t say.

Shiro echoes his toast, eyes not wavering from where they’re locked with Keith’s, even as he tips his glass back for a drink.

The heat that spreads through Keith has nothing to do with alcohol.

“So,” Keith says, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, “have you found all the important people you need to mingle with?”

“Think so. Want to go see if we can find the less stuffy people?”

“Yes.” He grins and squeezes Shiro’s hand. “Time for the fun part.”

“I’m suddenly terrified,” Shiro deadpans.

Keith winks in his best imitation of Lance. “You should be.”

Shiro splutters and laughs. Keith’s smile grows and he pulls Shiro in a random direction.

An hour later, Keith and Shiro are both well on their way to tipsy. Shiro’s laughing at some wry comment Kinkade made at the expense of one of their other team members and his arm is warm and heavy around Keith’s waist. Sparks are radiating through Keith’s body, their origin points the place where Shiro’s fingertips rest on his hip. Shiro is a stripe of heat against his side and Keith is sure he’s going to combust before too much longer but it’s _good_.

He hides a smile behind the rim of his glass and leans in closer.

“Doing okay?” Shiro asks quietly as his team squabbles around him.

Keith looks up and spares a brief hope that he doesn’t look as besotted as he feels. “Doing great,” he tells him. “Haven’t gotten tipsy on champagne in a long time. Forgot how much I like it.”

Shiro chuckles and Keith can feel it vibrate through him. “New Year’s was literally a week ago, Keith.”

Keith scoffs. “You know good and well that I ended up doing tequila shots in the kitchen with Pidge instead of sipping champagne.”

That earns him an eyeroll and a sigh. “I tried to forget that, actually. When will you learn that she can drink you under the table? She can drink _Hunk_ under the table.”

“She is tiny and terrifying,” Keith agrees. He knocks back his drink and holds up the empty for Shiro to see. “Ready to go get more, big guy?”

“I swear you’re trying to get me drunk,” Shiro mumbles, squeezing Keith’s hip.

“Just tipsy,” Keith admits. “You deserve to let loose a bit.”

He steals another look up at Shiro and sees his eyes soften. “Let’s go get more.”

Shiro lets his arm drop from around Keith’s waist, but before Keith can mourn the loss he’s tangling their fingers together once more. They slip back into the crowd, unnoticed by Shiro’s friends who are still bickering.

Keith has his eyes on the prize, aka the waiter with a tray of full champagne glasses, when Shiro suddenly squeezes his hand and pulls him to a stop.

“Shiro?”

He has just enough time to whisper, “Incoming,” before a dark-skinned man in a deep blue suit walked up to them with a polite smile on his face.

“Shiro,” the man says. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Curtis.”

Keith’s grip tightens to match Shiro’s at the revelation that they’re finally talking to the one person they’re actually supposed to be convincing tonight. Shiro turns his head to give him a soft, reassuring smile.

“Keith, this is Curtis. Curtis, this is my boyfriend, Keith.”

It’s the first time Shiro’s actually called Keith his boyfriend all night and it hits him like a lightning strike. Curtis doesn’t seem to notice and simply extends a hand for Keith to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Keith,” he says, smile still in place.

“You too.”

Curtis turns his gaze back on Shiro and Keith watches his expression soften. Keith presses himself into Shiro’s side.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding,” Curtis starts. “You’d mentioned Keith to me, I just didn’t realize the two of you were dating.”

“We just tend to not shout it from the rooftops,” Keith says when Shiro doesn’t immediately respond. “Like to keep our private lives private.”

“Talked to a few people that were excited to finally meet you,” Curtis ventures, smile straining around the edges. “Never come to one of the Atlas parties before?”

Keith doesn’t know why there’s still suspicion glinting behind the good humor in Curtis’s eyes. He and Shiro have been attached at the hip, almost literally, all night. No one else has had any trouble believing their charade.

“Keith is often very busy with his own work schedule,” Shiro cuts in finally as the tension stretches and crackles between them. “You’ve heard of Voltron?”

Curtis nods, expression brightening. “Who hasn’t? Their ship and tech designs have everyone scrambling to keep up. My boss has me trying to figure out how their nav systems are so much more precise than everyone else’s.”

Keith smirks. “Good luck with that. That nav system is Pidge’s baby. Pretty sure it’s going to take everyone else five years to get on her level and she’ll be onto something else by then.”

Curtis’s eyes widen. “You… know her?”

Shiro chuckles. “Maybe I should have been introducing you by full name tonight,” he muses.

“Would’ve ruined the effect of me being your arm candy,” Keith answers with a grin. “People would’ve wanted to talk work more.”

“I’m lost,” Curtis admits, drawing both of their gazes back to him.

Keith sticks out his hand again, smile sharp enough to cut. “Keith Kogane, co-founder of Voltron Tech and test pilot for the Lions.”

Curtis freezes as he automatically reaches to complete the handshake. “You’re… you’re Red Paladin. I’ve seen some of your flight recordings.”

“Yeah. That’s me.” Keith drops his hand after a hard squeeze. “So, between Voltron business and the work I do with the Blade of Marmora, I haven’t managed to make it to one of these things before.”

“Right, um, that makes sense.”

“I’m lucky I managed to drag him away from his beloved engines tonight,” Shiro says, fondness dripping from every word. “He’d much rather be elbow deep in grease than in a suit.”

“Don’t tell all my secrets,” Keith returns, elbowing Shiro in the ribs.

“The real secret is that he learned all he knows about flying from me,” Shiro confides.

Keith scoffs. “Don’t get cocky. I only learned half of what I know from you.”

“The other half I tried to teach you and you ignored me so you could learn the hard way.”

Keith grins up at him. “Worked out fine for me. Better pilot than you now.”

“Keep dreaming,” Shiro says with a laugh.

Curtis clears his throat and they both jump. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Keith. Good to see you, Shiro. Sorry again for…” he waves his hand, presumably to encompass the general awkwardness of asking out someone with a boyfriend and then having to meet said boyfriend.

The doubt is gone from his eyes. Keith feels a thrill of triumph go through him and he squeezes Shiro’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it, Curtis,” Shiro says with a polite smile. “I was flattered. Your team will be working with mine on some of the new MFE designs next month, right?”

Curtis nods.

“I’ll see you then. Have a good night.” Shiro steps off to the side and pulls Keith away with him, not stopping until they are both in possession of more champagne.

Shiro drops Keith’s hand in the process of trading his empty glass for a full one. Keith curls his hand into a fist, chasing the fading warmth.

“So, that didn’t go terribly,” Keith ventures, watching Shiro take a hasty gulp of champagne.

“Not terrible, no.”

“Care to share with the class why you look like you’re panicking now?”

Shiro takes another gulp and then shakes his head.

“Oookay,” Keith says. “I will confiscate your champagne if you keep drinking like that.”

“No you won’t. You’re the one who wanted me to get tipsy.”

“Shiro, you’re already tipsy,” Keith says with a laugh. “Slow down.”

Shiro pouts at him and Keith’s heart trips over itself.

“Sure you don’t want to tell me why you’re suddenly guzzling champagne?”

“It’s nothing,” he says. Keith gives him a look and Shiro rushes to continue. “I guess it’s just… we finally did what we set out to do tonight. Do we leave? Stop?”

This time it’s Keith who reaches out and takes Shiro’s hand. “We keep doing this unless you want to leave or stop. Never know if whats-his-name is watching.”

“You literally just talked to him, Keith. I know you know his name,” Shiro says, lips quirking up in a smile finally.

“Don’t care about his name. He’s not important.”

Shiro uses their joined hands to pull Keith into him. “Okay. I don’t want to go or stop,” he says. “I just want to enjoy the party with you.”

“Then let’s do that,” Keith agrees. He takes a sip of champagne and then grins up at Shiro, ready for whatever is next on their party agenda.

They wander the party, saying hello and chatting with people who recognize Shiro and a couple of pilots who recognize Keith as well. Shiro’s made his way through another glass of champagne and is firmly tipsy now as they listen to a couple bicker over the terminology for something or another.

“How long do you think it will take them to realize that they’re both wrong?” Keith mutters.

Shiro nuzzles against the side of his head, pulling him close. “Come on, baby,” he whispers, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Keith’s ear, “don’t be rude.”

Keith goes hot at the petname falling from Shiro’s lips, at the possessive grip Shiro has on him. Shiro’s been holding onto this all night to get him back for calling him ‘dear’ earlier, Keith knows it. He can _feel_ Shiro’s smirk pressing into his hair.

He never expected it to be this effective when turned back on him. It’s got to be the champagne’s fault.

“Shiro…” he sounds breathless. This isn’t the plan. He can’t let Shiro know that he’s enjoying this and tonight in general far more than a platonic friend would. It would ruin everything and he can’t lose Shiro.

A familiar voice cuts in before he can figure out what he wants to say.

“Well, don’t you two look cozy?” Veronica drawls, coming to a halt in front of them. Her arms are folded over her chest and she arches her eyebrows. The couple they’d been talking to take one look at her and flee, leaving them alone with Lance’s sister and her apparent ire. “Been hearing a lot of interesting things tonight, namely the fact that Shiro finally coaxed his boyfriend out of hiding. Figured I should come meet the guy.”

Shiro’s grip on Keith’s loosens as he looks up at Veronica. He doesn’t completely let go or step away and Keith can’t help but be thankful for that, even as they are stared down by someone who could expose their charade.

“Did you know she was going to be here?” Keith whispers.

“I work here, Keith,” Veronica shoots back, unimpressed. “Of course I’m at _my_ work party.”

“I forgot,” Shiro answers.

“I feel like I should be insulted but I’m really more interested in answers,” she says. Her eyes drop pointedly to where Shiro’s arm is still around Keith’s waist. “I know Lance isn’t the most observant with these things but I’m pretty sure I would’ve heard if the two of you actually, _finally_ , started dating.”

“We’re not actually dating,” Keith says.

“ _Finally_?” Shiro squeaks at the same time.

Veronica’s gaze darts between the two of them, disbelief clear on her face. “I cannot believe the two of you. How are you like this? _Why_ are you like this?”

“Umm, do you actually want the whole story?” Keith asks when it becomes clear Shiro is still having trouble with words.

“Yes.”

“Shiro panicked when someone asked if he wanted to be their date for the party and told them he already had a boyfriend,” Keith says. “He didn’t want to then show up without a boyfriend so I offered to be his fake boyfriend for the night. He accepted. Now we’re here, talking to you.”

Judgment is written all over Veronica’s face and Keith leans into Shiro. It occurs to him, belatedly, that moving away might have been the smarter move when her scowl deepens. “That is probably the stupidest plan I have ever heard. The pair of you are literally putting on a show for the whole company to trick _one person_ who probably wouldn’t have even cared if Shiro showed up solo.”

“Curtis is the only person I told that Keith is my boyfriend,” Shiro tells her, like it makes their act better. “I haven’t been lying to everyone.”

“Everyone is _assuming_ , Shiro. The two of you apparently have been inseparable all night. I was hearing such cute things and then I come over and find out…” she trails off with a disgruntled noise. “Curtis is nowhere to be seen and the two of you are still cuddled up. Have you considered that?”

“Veronica…”

She holds up a hand to cut Shiro off. “Just… think about the fact that playing boyfriends for the night didn’t actually require all this. Talk to each other for once.”

Veronica fixes each of them with a long stare before turning to leave, muttering something about pining idiots.

Keith flushes and hopes Shiro didn’t hear that bit. He’s been too obvious tonight if even Veronica is seeing it.

“What did she mean by that,” Shiro wonders aloud, fingers flexing against Keith’s hip. “We talk to each other all the time.”

Keith closes his eyes and swallows past the sudden lump in his throat. He steps out of Shiro’s hold.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice is thin over his name, worry seeping through. “What, what’s wrong?”

“Just, she’s right. We technically didn’t need to do all of this.” Keith stares down at Shiro’s shoes, not brave enough to look at him quite yet. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at any point.”

“You didn’t. Keith, please look at me.” He looks up and is shocked at the pure fear in Shiro’s grey eyes. “Did I make _you_ uncomfortable? I can’t seem to…” he runs his hand through his hair, metal fingers mussing the two-tone strands, “stop touching you now that I have the chance and I’m so sorry if-”

“Shiro!” Keith cuts him off, stepping closer again. “It’s fine. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. You know I would’ve told you if I was.”

“You’re sure?” Shiro looks miserable. Keith knows he’s still tipsy and open and emotive.

He wishes that Veronica hadn’t come along and popped their fantasy bubble so Shiro had more time to be tipsy and laughing. He deserves better than having his night ruined by Keith’s badly hidden feelings.

“I’m positive.” Keith can’t help himself. He reaches up and cups Shiro’s cheek. “You’re not the only one who’s been touchy tonight, Shiro.”

Shiro leans into his touch. “But I’m the one who is…” He cuts himself off.

“Who what?”

Shiro shakes his head, hand coming up to keep Keith’s pressed against his cheek. “Can’t tell.”

“Oh?”

Shiro smiles and Keith revels at the feel of his cheek shifting under his hand. “Yeah, oh.”

“Not an answer, big guy.”

His smile drops. “I don’t want to mess things up.”

Keith lets his hand fall away from Shiro’s face. “We’ve done what we came here to do. Don’t think we can mess it up now unless we stage a very public breakup.”

“Not what I meant, Keith.”

Shiro’s expression is wistful, pained, and Keith runs back over their conversation. He catches on one thing.

“You said now that you have the chance,” he breathes, something akin to hope starting to bloom in his chest.

Shiro nods slowly, expression unreadable.

“Yeah, okay,” Keith says. He looks around at all the people around them and decides that this is a conversation they need to have privately. “Come on.”

“Keith, where are you taking me?” Shiro’s voice is pitching up in alarm as Keith bodily drags him out of the ballroom by the arm.

“Somewhere we can actually talk without someone eavesdropping.” He shoots a look at Shiro, heart pounding in his chest. “Don’t worry, people probably think I just can’t keep my hands off you any longer.”

“ _Keith_.”

“Shiro, they wouldn’t be wrong,” Keith says as he pulls them both to a stop in the hallway.

“What? They wouldn’t be - _what_?”

“You heard me.” He looks up at Shiro. “Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong. If I am we can blame it on the champagne and the party and forget it ever happened and --”

“Keith, stop.”

Keith steps away like he’s been burnt, eyes focusing on the wall behind Shiro. He can’t look at him. He fucked it up. After telling himself over and over again that tonight wasn’t real, that none of this is _real,_  that he can’t risk this, he’s gone and fucked it up anyways.

The fall is worse for that precious minute he let himself hope.

Tears sting his eyes and he tries to blink them away before they become obvious.

“Sorry,” he croaks out. “I’ll just, um, call a Lyft or something.”

Shiro’s hand snaps out and wraps around Keith’s wrist. “Don’t go,” he pleads. “I wasn’t telling you to go. I just wanted you to let me answer you.”

Keith swallows hard and finally meets his eyes again.

“Keith, I don’t want to be reading this wrong either. You’re too important to me. I, um, I feel like I was taking advantage by taking you up on your offer for tonight.”

“Shiro…”

“Just let me get this out? Please?” He waits for Keith’s nod before continuing. “I thought… I thought this might be my only chance to be like this with you.”

Keith feels like his heart might beat right out of his chest. “So, you weren’t acting?”

Shiro shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Have you been listening to me at all?” Keith asks, incredulous.

“Yes?”

“Let’s just make this very clear, yeah? Do you have romantic and/or sexual feelings towards me?”

Shiro’s cheeks go red. “Um, yes. Definitely and.”

“Good.” Keith replies with a smile, stepping closer. Shiro tries to step back and his back hits the wall with a thud.

He swallows hard. “Good?”

“Shiro, have you remembered yet that I’m the worst liar that you know?” Keith places a hand on Shiro’s chest, right over his racing heart. “I wasn’t acting tonight either.”

“No?” The naked hope in his voice cracks something open in Keith. Warmth spills out, spreading over him.

Keith shakes his head.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro is breathless and it’s the most beautiful thing Keith’s ever heard.

He barely has time to nod before Shiro’s hands are cupping his face and pulling him up into a kiss. It’s gentle and sweet and hot and Keith barely has time to savor it before Shiro breaks it.

“Just so we’re clear, you have romantic and/or sexual feelings towards me as well?” He asks, nose nudging against Keith’s.

Keith pulls back enough to be able to look Shiro in the eyes. “Shiro, I’ve loved you for years. I’ve been _in love_ with you for years. Literally everyone but you knows thi-”

Shiro cuts him off with another kiss, this one less gentle. Keith melts against him.

“So,” Shiro says when the break apart for air, “I take it that’s a yes and an ‘and.’”

Keith laughs. “Yes, Shiro.”

Shiro runs a hand up and down Keith’s spine, causing him to shiver. “I love you too, you know.”

Keith can only answer him with another kiss, completely uncaring that anyone leaving the party can see them making out in the hallway.

“So, want to go back to the party as real boyfriends?” Shiro asks, breath hot against Keith’s ear.

“Rather go home and be your real boyfriend there,” Keith answers, pushing his hips forward into Shiro’s.

Shiro groans. “Yeah, shit, that’s a better idea.”

Keith smirks up at him. “I know.”

He steps back and Shiro makes a fruitless attempt to straighten both of their suits.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith whines as Shiro tugs on his jacket. “We’re just going to the car and then your apartment.”

“My apartment?”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Your bed is bigger than mine.”

Shiro blushes again and then offers Keith his arm like he did on the way in. Keith takes it with a grin and they make for the doors, not willing to waste any more time than they already have.

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica, when she finds out that Lance knew this fake dating thing was happening and he didn't warn her: _you better run_
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/LionessNapping) and [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
